


Happy Birthday Light

by LadyMakoto5



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Light has an odd dream. Ryuk with a basket of apples and L steals a cake?
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday Light

Ryuk flew into the room with a basket of apples. Light crossed his arms. "I see you raided another apple cart." Ryuk shook his head. "No. It was a gift." Shaking his head, Light said. "You stole a gift?" Ryuk huffed. "It was a gift for me."

Light froze. The only people who could see Ryuk are those who touched the Death Note. His Death Note. Standing, he demanded. "Who gave you those? No one should be able to see you. Who else has touched this Death Note?"

The shinigami set the basket of apples on the desk. "Only you, Light."

He was confused. "Then how are they a gift for you?"

Ryuk did a flip. "An author was celebrating the release of her book and set out this basket of apples." Light chuckled. "So you just took it?" Ryuk shrugged. "They still have the cake."

"No, they don't." They turned to see L entering the room with a cake.

Ryuk let out an ohohoho as if he were Santa. "L, I didn't know you had it in you to steal."

L tried to look offended. "I did not steal this. I confiscated it. As a detective, I can confiscate anything pertaining to a case."

Light sighed. "What exactly does that cake have to do with the Kira investigation?"

The detective shook his head. "Not that case. The other case."

Light tilted his head. "What other case?"

L smiled, holding the cake up like a prize. "The case of whether or not this cake is delicious!"

Light sighed as Ryuk did a flip. "Light, don't you want to know what the book was about?" Shaking his head, he sat back down and turned to face the computer. Ryuk crossed his arms. "It was about you!"

Light glanced at him in disbelief. "About me?"

Ryuk nodded. "Yeah, well… not you exactly, but you inspired one of the characters." Light shook his head. "He has the same ideology. He's more violent and hands on. Of course he has to be since he doesn't have the Death Note, but he shares your beliefs."

Light ignored Ryuk as he looked over the documents. L set the cake on the desk as Ryuk began singing "Happy Birthday" and placed his hands on either side of the cake, leaning forward. "Light… Light… Light… LIGHT… LIGHT… WAKE UP…

Light groaned as his eyes fluttered open. L's voice was coming through the speakers. "It's about time you woke up. Now, how are you killing people?"

Light narrowed his eyes. Soon, Ryuk will wipe his memory. Soon, he will be free and L will die. Smiling, he thought of his dream. Maybe one day someone will write a book about him. He would be an inspiration to many people. Blinking away the sparkle of joy, he replied solemnly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
